Mr. Hornbill
Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill is Adam and Jake's homeroom teacher. He's an Indian Rhinoceros, who teaches math, science and geography. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography In "Inoculation Day", he was part of the team of faculty members, setting out to stop the then feral Adam Lyon. In "Animal Testing", students took a placement test in his class. In "Bad News Bear". he gave treats to students, for answering his questions correctly. Ding Bang kept stealing everyone's treats, and eventually tripped Ingrid, user her as a bridge to get to the entire bucket of treats and devour them all for himself, depriving the rest of the class of their treats. In "Shark Attack", he taught a class on stalking and pouncing on prey. Eddie tried to pounce on Adam, but Adam's stomach gurgling threw him off. In "Shiny Thing", Jake hypnotized him with a Glass Doorknob, and made him change what would have been a math class, into a class on monkey butts. In "Yesterday's Funny Monkey", Jake got a detention on his class, for pulling off a talking butt joke. In "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon", he taught the class a lesson on howling in honor of Howloween. In "Two Tons of Fun", Jake stole his diary and read it aloud to Adam, making them both figure out that he had a crush on Mrs. Tusk. Mr. Hornbill was quick to discover them, with his diary, and threatened to give them detention, unless they helped him get together with Mrs. Tusk. After much trial and error, including Mr. Hornbill giving Mrs. Tusk a package of his own crap, Mr. Hornbill getting hit by Mrs. Tusk's car, and Mr. Hornbill getting beaten up by Principal Pixiefrog in a wrestling arena, Adam and Jake decided the only way to really make them a couple was to lock them in a closet and force them to talk to each other. Mr. Hornbill stuttered, shook, and sweated like a total coward, trying to ask her out, and when Mrs. Tusk realized what she was doing, she rejected him in an extremely rude manner and then told him that she was married. Mr. Hornbill's heart was broken, but Adam and Jake told him that it's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved before. In "Supplies Party", Mr. Hornbill taught his students a class on butt-sniffing. In "Guano in 60 Seconds", Mr. Hornbill gave his class a demonstration on stalking and pouncing in predatory class, by trying to pounce on Lacey, but Jake broke the silence, by loudly chewing a bucket of bat guano, (which at the time, he thought was popcorn), ruining Mr. Hornbill's demonstration. Later, Mr. Hornbill and his class were stuffed into a Portable and he had to teach his class about acidic chemicals. The portable started rolling down a hill, courtesy of Jake, the portable went over a speed bump, and Mr. Hornbill lost control of the beaker of acid, making it spill all over the table. In the ending credits of "Kerry to Dance?", Mr. Hornbill had a prom picture taken with Mrs. Tusk, making a callback to their romantic encounter in "Two Tons of Fun". Mr. Hornbill was very happy to have his picture taken with her, but it was clear by her facial expression, that Mrs. Tusk did not share the hype. Episode Appearances *Inoculation Day *Animal Testing *Bad News Bear *Shark Attack *Shiny Thing *Yesterday's Funny Monkey *It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon *Two Tons of Fun *Supplies Party *Guano in 60 Seconds *Kerry to Dance? (Pictured; Ending Credits) *Le Switcheroo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *I Got a New Aptitude *The Times, They Are Exchangin (Human Version) *I Fear Pretties *Ain't Too Proud to Egg *The Two Jakes *Lupe in Love *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Making the Grade *One Lump or Tutor *Carny Crazy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Up and Adam *Pranks for the Memories *Talking Teddy *Uniformity *Sick Day *The Big Field Trip Part 1 *The Big Field Trip Part 2 *The Spiffanos *Sidekicked *Gorilla My Dreams (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Prince and the Pooper *Pride and Pixiefrog *Substitute Sweetheart (Mentioned) *The Citronella Solution *Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey *An Inconvenient Goof (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Butt of the Jake (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Hyena and the Mighty *My Feral Lyon (Cameo) *The Ivy League (Mentioned) *Robo Frog 3000 *The Notorious Windsor Gorilla (As a Toy) *Glazed and Confused *Hygiene Hijinks *Mandrill of the House *Lyon's Anatomy *Human Behavior *Four Eyed Jake *Animal School Musical *A Thanksgiving Carol (Flashback) *A Whole Zoo World (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *His first name was revealed to be Cyrus in "Lyon's Anatomy". *Ironically, despite being a herbivore, he mainly teaches classes on hunting and stalking prey. *He has a crush on the cafeteria lady, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, seen in "Two Tons of Fun". *He is the weakest of the teachers, who couldn't beat a small toad in wrestling in "Two Tons of Fun", nor could he drive away a taunting bird named Ted who decided to stand on Cyrus' horn in "Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey". Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Faculty Category:Males